


Cute and Creepy

by XxChaoticDragonxX



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Generally made for a female reader but if you ask I will write some for guys, Pastel! Reader - Freeform, Reader dating the pastas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaoticDragonxX/pseuds/XxChaoticDragonxX
Summary: When you're bored late at night and the only thing that comes into mind is making cringy oneshots that were popular 4 years ago this is what you get lol. Pastel reader x Pastas. Suggest and comment please!





	Cute and Creepy

Jeff groaned in annoyance as a teen-aged Sally pulled him down the side of a moderately busy side-street. His usual bleached white skin and beautiful smile along with Sally's soiled, bloodstained dress gone and replaced with normal looks and clothes. Things so common-place here in the real world that nobody would question it.  
Recently, our dear Sally, one of the only females in the pasta household, had turned 16. So when asked how she wanted to celebrate, her bright green eyes grew huge and a excited smile slipped across her face when she asked in a high-pitched voice if she would be allowed to do the thing she had been DYING to do. Which was, naturally, every girl's weakness. Starbucks.  
Slender being Slender of course encouraged whatever Sally wanted and told her she could absolutely do that. Granted she took somebody back with her in case she ended up getting into trouble. And funny enough, suddenly everybody was "accidentally" busy on her birthday. Lost Silver and Glitchy Red didn't have actual human forms they could use in public as both of them were simply game hacks. Jane had quietly mumbled something about plotting her next murder spree, and who knows where Clockwork had gone.  
So Sally, being the clever girl she was, crept up to Jeff the next time she caught him with nothing to do. Which,weirdly, happened to be when he was walking away from talking to BEN. "Heeeeyyy Jeff?~" She sang with an almost teasing tone. Jeff looked at her with annoyance. But that's really how he looks at anybody. "Whaddya want kiddo?" He asked her.  
"Would you mind doing something for me?~" She asked. Jeff gave her a confused look, but shrugged and agreed. Surely there wasn't anything bad she would put him through..  
She never actually told him that going to the human world was gonna be involved.  
So here Jeff was, walking through a coffee shop door with Sally infront of him. And she had done a good amount of research about this place. The whole way here she had gone on and on about this place. She said it was called something like "Starbucks" though it didn't actually have to do anything with stars. And how they sold the best caramel whatever's in the world.  
Not wanting to be here any longer than they absolutely had to. He handed Sally the money Slender had lended her to use and informed her that he would be waiting at the main desk in the middle of the store. Before turning away and going to sit down, leaving her alone in the line. As he settled down he began to search the room for one of his next targets on his killing spree. Yes, you'd be surprised. Jeff didn't usually kill people who didn't really warrant it. You had to REALLY rile him up to get him to do that. The unfamiliar but warm smell of coffee only pulling him further into his thoughts.  
Though somehow Jeff must have began daydreaming, because suddenly a girl with silver white hair and a pastel pink hoodie sat beside him and began tapping him. "Hey! Whats your name?" Jeff came back to reality and looked at the girl in almost bewilderment. A normal girl talking to him? This ought to be good..  
"Hey. Name's Jeff." He smirked. The girl giggled at the name. "Awe that's so cute! My name is y/n." She introduced herself. Her smokey grey eyes looking at him with interest. "I never see you come around here." She noted. She said it as if she knew everybody that walked into that shop.  
"Oh, uh. I'm here with my step sister." Jeff explained and vaguely gestured with his shoulder towards Sally.  
"She's quite pretty." Y/n commented. Then looked back at Jeff with a cheesy, slightly apologetic look. "Sorry, we really just don't get new people around here very much."  
"Oh?" Jeff said in reply. He wasn't insanely interested on the conversation since he was already busy scanning all the people in the shop.  
"Yeah. What with all the murders of the people that come to this shop i'm surprised that ANYONE comes anymore." She remarked with an.. odd tone. Almost as if she knew something that Jeff wasn't aware of.  
"Murders?" Jeff asked, suddenly very aware of the conversation as his eyes darted to her. He also began to take note of her outfit. Seeing how the hoodie had a white heart in the middle of it and how she wore a white pleated skirt with two pink lines down the bottom. Her long pastel pink socks and matching white converse that were oddly clean.  
"Oh yeah absolutely." The girl smirked. Her tone full of knowing. "Don't you know? Lot's of random people who seem to wander in here wind up killed.. But nobody knows why."  
And that's all she had to say. Jeff knew well that nobody in the mansion ever went to stores to kill. Finding a accidental pattern was too risky. But this girl...  
"And you're the murderer, right?" Jeff asked in a teasing, joking chuckle. But he could tell by the way her body tensed up, by the quick stroke of shock and fear through the girl's eyes, that he had caught bullseye.  
However, he did mentally give her points as she quickly switched to laughing as if he had just told her the funniest joke in the entire world. "Hahaha ME? A murderer? C'mon man. Are you blind?" She asked him. A smile played across her lips but she could tell by the shadows in her eyes that she was nervous.  
"Perhaps..." He trailed off. Grabbing the receipt from Sally's bag as she walked over and scrawled down a time and place on it before handing it over to the pink-clad female. "I am."  
She looked at him with confusion as Jeff bid her goodbye and he left with Sally trailing quickly behind him. The bell connected to the door ringing as they left.  
"Jeffy! Did you just get a new kill?~" She asked him teasingly, but also with genuine wonder.  
"Not exactly.." He answered as he looked back and saw the girl peering at them from back inside the coffee shop. "More like a new partner."


End file.
